Of Love And Tomatoes
by theDoctorlies
Summary: Their mission was to pick the tomatoes, not start an all-out tomato war. SasuNaru COMPLETE


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Their mission was to pick the tomatoes, not start an all-out tomato war. SasuNaru

A/N: This is a little something I wanted to write after I found out Sasuke liked tomatoes. Or is that just hearsay? Oh, well. I thought it was a cute idea. Hopefully you do, too.

On a totally different note, I started to officially read Shippuden. I'm so excited because I can't wait to see Sasuke in all of his sex god glory, even though he's an asshole. Love his new look. /drools/

Has anyone read Kashimashi yet? It's wonderfully hilarious. XD

XxXxXxXxXxXx

It was their first mission since Sasuke returned from Sound; their first mission as the whole of Team 7. Fortunately, Sai wasn't included in the whole, and that suited Sasuke just fine. He hated the dark haired ninja just as much as the next moron, and that went double for his blonde dobe of a teammate. Naruto wanted Sai in their squad more than anybody, since he'd grown accustomed to having the ex-ROOTS member around, and especially since Sasuke was a moody little bastard. The Uchiha talked less than he did when he was twelve, and it grated on Naruto's nerves so much that sometimes he just wanted to reach over and strangle him. Not having Sai there to distract him was a little disheartening. What made matters worse, was that their beloved Hokage-insert sarcasm-had fixed them with D rank missions until Team 7 was functioning normally. Of course, Naruto had thrown a fit, complaining that Team 7 was functioning just fine. Sakura had disagreed with him, saying they needed more time to "get back into the swing of things". Sasuke just "hn'ed". Bastard.

That's where Naruto found himself on a hot Friday afternoon, slouching through a field of tomatoes, and plucking up random vines as he went. Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke, telling him about her training session with Tsunade. The brunette didn't even bother to pretend he was listening. He just plucked up the vines, face an emotionless mask. He'd been like that ever since his return from sound. Unemotional and pretty much blank. He hardly spoke a word to his teammates', hardly left the Uchiha compound. Naruto was frustrated to the point of wanting to rip out his hair.

Naruto scowled as he plucked a vine from the soil, counting the shiny red vegetables connected to it, then threw the vine off to his side. This was Sasuke's stupid fault. D rank missions were for brats, like Konohamaru and his little friends. Naruto was a chuunin, dammit. Who cared if Tsunade thought their team didn't function normally? The blonde reached for another vine, not really paying attention as he grabbed a tomato instead. The shiny, red vegetable made a sick squirting sound as he squished it in his hand, seeds and goop getting stuck between his fingers. He wrinkled his face as he tossed the completely mashed vegetable to the ground, wiping his hand on his pants to get rid of the juice. Then he was suddenly struck with a devious plan.

Cackling silently to himself, Naruto picked a tomato from the vine by his foot, and aimed it at the back of Sasuke's head. Just like a shuriken, it sailed through the air, and was caught before it had even reached its target. Naruto stopped laughing when the brunette squashed the tomato in his hand, almost like his teammate was treating the vegetable like it was his head. The blonde was almost sorry when Sasuke turned his head, and his eyes narrowed in anger.

A tomato was sailing in Naruto's direction a few seconds later. The blonde dodged the wayward vegetable, and almost got one in the face as he turned back towards his teammate.

Sakura looked on in horror as Naruto threw tomatoes at Sasuke, and worst of all, Sasuke threw them back. Their mission was going to be ruined! Tch. And Naruto said their team functioned perfectly.

Naruto dodged tomato after tomato, no longer concerned with the mission at hand. His whole world had shrunk to one dark haired boy, and the tomato vines stretching out in front of them. He had yet to land one on his teammate, but it was better that Sasuke hadn't hit his target, either. Naruto was starting to think-

-SPLAT!

Sakura gasped as a tomato hit her blonde teammate square in the face, and the juices dripped down his chin. Sasuke had squashed it in his hand before throwing it at Naruto. The blonde was too dazed to notice the haughty smirk on Sasuke's face, as he reached a hand up to remove the squashed vegetable. He closed his fingers over the remains, and reached over with his clean hand to pluck an especially large one from the vines. Before he let it fly, another tomato hit him in the shoulder, smearing red over his favorite jacket. The tomato in his clean hand ended up squashed in his anger.

By the time their client knew what was going on, most of his tomatoes had been thrown, mashed into the ground, smeared over clothes, or eaten. It was obvious who the culprits were. Needles to say, Team 7 failed that easy mission.

Naruto fumed as he pulled his jacket off, shooting glares at Sasuke, whom was relatively untouched by the tomatoes of doom. Where Naruto was covered in tomato juice and pulp, with seeds in his hair and dried juice on his clothes, Sasuke only had small patches of red on his shirt. The bastard had dodged every single one of his attempts.

The blonde tugged his shirt over his head, walking with Sakura and Sasuke in the middle of the street, and ignored the catcalls he got from the girls loitering in the shops.

"Naruto! Stop stripping in public!" Sakura whispered furiously, reaching for his shirt and trying to force it back on him. Sasuke just kept walking like his teammates' weren't making a scene in public. He heard the sound of a zipper going down, and nearly had to cover his ears when Sakura started screaming. "Don't you dare take off your pants! Sasuke-kun! Help me!"

"This is your fault, teme!" Naruto screeched, deciding to listen to Sakura and put his shirt back on. All he got from Sasuke in answer was his standard "hn". "Asshole." The blonde muttered, glaring at the back of the Uchiha's head, trying to set him on fire. The tomato juice in his hair was starting to slide down his neck. "Why are you such a bastard? Would it hurt to just act like you give a crap about anything? Ever since you came back, it's always the same. You don't say a word to us and…" Naruto trailed off as Sasuke abruptly stopped walking, and the brunette turned around to face him. His eyes were blank, his face devoid of any and all emotion as he took a few steps towards Naruto, and bent his head slightly. "H-Hey…bastard."

""Hn." Sasuke muttered, closing his eyes and leaning forward that last few inches and, oh, god, licking a stripe up the blonde's neck, picking up the tomato juice. Naruto stood completely still as Sasuke sucked the juice from his neck, his fingers tightening convulsively over the orange material in his hand. Sakura watched with her mouth hanging open, as Sasuke grasped the blonde's bicep, and tilted Naruto's head further with a nudge to his chin. Finally, when the tomato juice was relatively cleaned from his neck, the Uchiha's tongue brushed wetly over Naruto's bottom lip, almost teasingly. "I love the taste of tomatoes." Sasuke smirked, giving the blonde's lips a gentle lick before he pulled away and started walking again. He left his teammates' dumbfounded in the middle of the street.

_Owari_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

A/N: There you have it. Whoo, boy. This didn't turn out the way I expected. I'm kind've disappointed, but at the end, it returned to something that resembled my hopes. Review?

2


End file.
